unexpected box
by Wickedsmile4eva
Summary: What will happen when 4 girls stumble upon a box on a seemingly normal day? Read to find out? Rated T for Hidan's mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Woot Woot first fanfic here!1 grrrr just for a fair warning iam in a pop tart deprivation right now and I might not be as hyper as I am now. A.K.A I just finished drinking 4 cups of Joe! I wonder why Joe why not Billy BOB? Ok enough rambling On tho theee story!**

"Grrrrr I don't wanna do shit, I swear to Jashin that the science teacher hates me with all his evil science powers and his study guides of DOOM!" A girl with Black curly hair with golden highlights whined to her best friends. One being a girl named Camille. "I know what you mean that teacher just screams evil" Camille said with Sarcasm dripping off her voice. But Ave being Ave didn't take the hint and just plopped herself on a chair between Camille and her other friend Eva. "Ave you have a poptart?" Her friend Eva asked nudging her in the side. "Uggghhh hell no the damn teacher isn't selling them till next with and I am going through some withdrawal issues I feel so empty" Ave said banging her head on the table covering her face with her dark locks. "Ohhh okayyy I'll just be over here ya know where the emo corner is not near me" Eva said moving farther away from Ave's emo state.

"Class we are going to be studying about the rock cycle" The teacher's voiced boomed in front of the class. 'The fucking what cycle you have to be kidding me rock are just rocks they don't have a cycle there just there! Damn evil teacher' Ave thought angrily to herself crumpling the poor piece of paper in her hand. Camille looked next to her and saw the crumpled piece of paper. 'Poor piece of paper may it rest in piece' Camille thought to herself imagining a little funeral in her head. Eva resumed back to her normally signed seat between Ave and her other friend Maci. Eva kept trying to put back her purple dyed bangs behind her ears but couldn't keep there so initially she gave up and resumed to play attention to the teacher. Maci on the other hand was trying to keep herself from not running around the room yelling 'I'am a ninja'. She too has a sugar rush and the Monster energy drink wasn't helping. BEEP BEEP. The bell signaled the end of 4th period. The four girls left to go to start walking to there house which was pretty close to the highschool. You see these girls aren't just the best a friends because of nothing nooo they are the best of friends because they are adopted sisters. Thus that is how they form such a great relationship and each one of them could tolerate each others crazy antics without anybody dieing from a lack of a head or a arm. The four girls started walking to there house. Unexpecting the big surprise they have instore..

Soooo wadda ya think good/bad/ darn right sucks, should I continue? Please Review!

I would give ya a cookie but my tummy ate it all. Heheh I'am so evil! Loves darksaintsarrow


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorriez it took me forever to update my Freshman seminar teacher gave us a 50 word vocab test and I was like freaking out! Okay done with my rampage on to the 2nd**** chappy!**

"No more walking!" Ave exasperated as she was in the back of the group trying to catch up with her best friends. "Ave shut it, you lazy ass no more pop tarts for you." Camille said turning her head to look at Ave. "What, What nooo you can't be doing this too me I'm going to die please Camille don't do this to me!" Ave whined while looking at Camille with brown puppy dog eyes. Camille couldn't resist it so she gave up holding her argument. "Tch, fine but quit your whining okay? And I'll give you a pop tart once I get the money may?" Camille said still looking at Ave. "yep yep!"Ave said with a grin plastered on her face. Camille is mostly like the mother of the group since they practically live alone with only themselves as company the only way they got out of foster care because there math teacher from middle school said she will take them under he wing but she had to move to the other face of the planet for 2 years so she can teach teachers in training to be more involved in the students life and treat them as a human being instead as a dollar sign.

"We're home!" Maci yelled and ran up to her room. "What got into her?" Camille said

"Sugar" Eve said while throwing her book bag at the ground in the living room.. "Sooooo what are we gonna do? I sure as hell ain't doing my homework" Ave said while listening to her ipod touch. "Ave do your homework do you want to fail the 9th grade?" Camille said. "No Camille but the teachers are out to get me!" Ave countered back but failed miserably with Camille's dark brown glared. "Okay fine, but promise me you will give me a poptart" "Promise, and Eve get your lazy ass out of the sofa and do your homework too, you're not getting out of it this time" Camille said while rubbing her temples. 'Is Maci the only one that doesn't make have a headache?' Camille thought to herself. "Fine mom but I want something out of it" Eve said while flipping her Purple dyed hair to a side. "You are allowed to drink one monster today" Eve gaped at her. "Fine" Eve said while walking upstairs to her room. "Ahhh finally some peace and quiet around here" Camille said to herself.

Maci was in her room trying to not pass out. She finally came out of her sugar rush. "Ahhh Jashin I need my monster right now I fell like shit" Maci said to herself.

DING DONG DING DONG. The doorbell ranged from downstairs. "Someone get the jashin damn door! Maci yelled. She could hear someone running downstairs then she heard a loud thump. "I'm okay!" Eve shouted. 'She's always the clumsy one ,Ave's the childish one, and Camille is the strong mother loving one, but what am I then?' Maci thought to her self. "Ahhh" Eve squealed. Then everyone upstairs rand downstairs which was only Ave and Maci. "What's wisf ma creamin?" Ave questioned with three lollipops shoved in her mouth. Camille gave her a WTF look. "What the hell are you trying to say?" She questioned. "She's trying to say 'What's with the screaming'." Maci said. Ave nodded her head in approval. "Oh yea the screaming well you see…..LOOK INSIDE THE BOX!" Eve yelled

All the girls gathered around the box and saw bumps under the covers that kept moving up and down slowly. "What is it?" Eve questioned **ACHOO**! They all turned towards Ave and then looked downwards and saw three multi-colored lollipops on the floor. They looked at her shocked, "Hehe I guess allergy season" she said while scratching her head and giving off a cheesy grin Naruto style. "In the beginning of fall?" Maci said trying to poke the moving blanket. "Na-uh the only time you sneeze unexpectedly is because you're allergic to bunnies!" Eve yelled. "Oh shit, Oh shit you better hope to Jashin that the moving blanket must be the fucking flying carpet!" Ave yelled while picking up the lollipops from the floor. 'Poor lollipops I miss you so' an imaginary tear fell from her eyes. Everyone imaginary sweat dropped. "Grrr I have my moments!" Ave protested. "Sure you do" Camille said while rolling her eyes. "What we waiting for pick up the damn blanket" Camille commanded. Ave picked up the blanket. "Oh my fucking Jashin I'm gonna kill the person who sent it to us!" Ave yelled at her best friends.

In the box was, was, Pikachu! Nah just kidding but Ave wished it was. In the **BOX** was 10 bunnies that was sound asleep. Which was stranged since all the girls were yelling at the top at their lungs.

"Awww there so cute" Maci and Eve squealed. "Oh hell nah ,cute my ass there not gonna let me sleep. I have a sneezing problem with bunnies" Ave protested. "You're gonna get over it in a week, chill why don't ya?" Camille said. "humph fine" Ave said puffing out her cheeks. "Awww you're so adorable too!" Eva said while glomping Ave "GLOMP ATTACK!" Maci yelled while glomping Ave and Eva pushing them down to the floor. "I am not adorable okay, Just because I'm short one in the group ain't it?" Ave said while trying to crawl away from the insane people in her life. After 3 mins they stopped glomping her. "I can mother effin breath again" Ave said while trying to catch her breath. "Okay you lazy bums lets pick up the bunnies" Camille said. You could hear the mumblings of 'fine' or 'okay'. Each girl got two bunnies, since that is how much they could carry and left an orange bunny with black marking on its face and ears and a light purple bunny with a white dot on her right side of her head.

Ave grabbed the white bunny and a black bunny she had a weird attraction to yin and yang. Maci grabbed a semi colored bunny that was half white and half black and a black bunny with orange colored face 'this bunnies remind me of the Akatsuki though' Maci thought to herself. Eve grabbed the big blue one that had black marking on the sides of his cheeks and another bunny that was colored yellow and had a small fringe on its right eye. 'woot woot I got my own bunnies' eve thought to herself doing the sugar dance in her head. And finally Camille got a brown bunny that had black lines across its whole body that looked like some stitching and another bunny that reddish, brownish fur. 'what odd fur coloring' Camille thought to herself. "Hey hey hey is it me or do they look like the Akatsuki people?" Ave said jumping up and down. Yea she was that childish. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious" Maci said with sacrcasm but this time Ave actually caught it. "Garr I take that as a complement. Ave said

The bunnies started to stir. The white bunny opened his eyes and all hell broke loose.

**Sooo my awesomely awesome people what did you left you with a cliffy didn't I? hehe so here you goes. *hands chocolate chip cookies* I had my poptart this morning so I didn't the cookies. Aren't I nice. Sooo please Review! Because that what makes pop tarts fly onto mii hands ^.^ -DARKSAINTSORROW**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Wat is up my home dawgs lol well onto the story because I have to go visit someone at the hospital soon but not before I post this story up **

"No,why me!" Ave started yelling once the white bunny started to attack her. Currently the white bunny was latched onto her arm trying to bite her but failing since she was flailing her arms everywhere trying to get the white bunny off of her.

"Aww the bunny is saying i love you by chewing on your arm" Maci said while petting the black and orange bunny. "What is wrong with you!,do you think that this is love!" Ave yelled while pointing at the white bunny trying to bite/claw her arm off. "I mean you never know it's a bunny and you arnt a bunny, so you don't know if the bunny is saying 'I love you'." Maci said. Ave gaved up on trying to pry the bunny off her arm.

_**Akatsuki POV**_

"Leader-sama what do you think about this situation?" Konan asked while looking at Pein.

"I don't know, but i know is that they know about who we and i can't take any chances of them knowing who we actually are." Pein stated while looking curiously at Hidan try to bite off Ave's arm. Konan simply nodded her head.

Tobi and Zetsu were enjoying being petted by the girl named Maci.

"Tobi loves the girl that is petting us" Tobi said while cuddling up next to the hand that is petting him.

"Don't get to attached to the girl Tobi or **we must have to eat her**" Zetsu said while cuddling to the girl's hand too. "Okay" Tobi replied while looking sadly at the floor.

NORMAL POV

Camille was there looking at the scene unfold before her eyes. Ave was still trying to take the white bunny off of her and the black bunny next to her looked as though he was trying to stop the white bunny from chewing off her arm but it was still useless though. Eve was trying to show the Blue and Yellow bunny around the house but somehow kept tripping along the way scaring the shit out of them. The only one that was seemingly normal was Maci petting her new bunnies. Camille was just sitting on the sofa letting the Red and Brown bunny look around the living room. 'Hmmmm how come those two bunnies are just sitting there?' Camille thought to herself but just brushed it off. The copper colored bunny started growling/sqeaking sound and all the bunnys became still. Finally the white bunny let go of Ave's arm.

"Finally the bunny let go" Ave said while looking at her arm that looked kind of swollen.

"Hey i think you need to get that checked out it kind of looks infected" Maci said while looking at the bite marks over Ave's arm. "Nah I feel fine it's just a scratched no big pr- Achoo!" Ave tried to said before being attacked by a barage of sneezes. "NO, Ave you need to get that checked right now we don't need you dying here" Camille said,taking Ave's arm and leading her outside and you can faintly hear a car engine in the distance since Camille already had her license sense she took driver's ed early.

_**Back to the house**_

"You think she be okay I mean she is allergic to bunnies in some extent won't a bite like kill her or something?" Eve asked looking kind of worried. "I really don't know im not a doctor." "Well i hope she's okay." Maci just nodded "Well what would we do with all these bunnies?" Maci asked "We should keep them" Eve said happily while jumping up and down. "Well i guess but what about Ave? I mean she can't be near one without taking some pills for her allergies." "Then we will get her some pills for it." Eve said while grabbing the blue and yellow bunny. "They are so cute!" Eve sqealed,killing all the bunnys ears.

An hour has passed and Ave and Camille still haven't came back from the hospitle yet.

"OMG she died didn't she!" Eve yelled at Maci. Currently they were on the couch watching some tv and the bunnys were looking curiously at the tv on the floor. "Don't say that they probobly in traffic or the waiting room was packed or something like that."

_**Akatsuki POV**_

"Why did you even bite her Hidan?" Kakuzu asked while looking at the white bunny. "Why are you fucking looking at me like that?, besides the bitch had it coming waking me up so loudly." Hidan said while turning back at the tv. "But it wasnt her that woke us up stupid ass it was all of them"Kakuzu said yelling at Hidan. "Shut the fuck up Hidan, okay she was the first person i saw and i just tried to bite her okay and why all of a sudden are you protective of her huh?" "Im not im just thinking if she gets sick because of you we might not have a place to stay since you made her sick, Dumbshit." Kakuzu said.

"Hidan,Kakuzu does have a point if she is ill we might not be here and we don't know this world so they are the greatest chance of survival in this form so you better hope she is okay or else." Pein stated while glaring at Hidan. Hidan just gulped.

_**Normal POV**_

"If she's sick you know we can't keep them, ya know? Maci said "Ya i know,but i know her health comes first." Eve looked glumly. Then they heard the door unlocked and heard Ave singing "_Hey te invito ma pal desafio cuando escuches el dembow vamo a romper el frio debajo de esa falda lo q hay es mio tengo el perimetro de la lozeta ya medio_" Ave singing to a upbeat song coming from her earbuds. "So what is up mi amigas?" Ave said while holding her arm. "OMG you're alive" Eve yelled while glomping Ave. "Hahah i know right the doctor just gave me type of ointment to put on my arm so i can be betta and some pills for the allergies i have" Ave said while being glomped by Eve. "Well we are happy that you are healthy we don't want you dead" Maci said. "So um does this mean we could keep the bunnies then?" Eve said while unglomping Ave. "Yups it means we could keep them as long as she doesn't get bitten again, if she does then we have no choice but to let the bunnies out". Camille said coming through the door. "Yes!" Eve said while grabbing the Blue and Yellow one automatically. "These ard mines"Eve yelled. "Well um i just get the ones that i already got in the beginning" Maci said while getting the white/black bunny and the orange/black one. Ave just started to go up to her her room so she can treat her wound. "What will we do with the rest of them,Ave has to get two of the bunnies." Camille said while looking at the rest of the bunnies at the floor that are looking curiously at them. "Well i get the ones that i originally gotten" Camille picked up the brown and red one. "Well i guess she has to get the white and black,since the purpilish and the copper colored bunnies doesn't seem they want to be seperated." Eve said. "Im not sure that's a good idea,the white one looked like he wanted to kill her arm earlier"Camille said looking at the white one. The white shaked his head in a no matter."Did he just understand what i said?" "Mabey but we have to take the chance" Maci said. "I guess we have to then, Im gonna take the black and white one to her room and it's getting late we have school tommorow so better you guys better be heading up to your rooms later. "Aye Ate capitan" Eve and Maci said in unison.

_Ave's POV _

"Fuck that bunny for giving me a fucking bite mark ouchies it hurts " Ave said while putting the ointment on her wound. 'Well at least i don't have to deal with them today i just wanna sleep' Ave thought to herself once she left her bathroom and go on her bed. Ave grabbed her phone which is a HD7 and went to ger music application and listened to her music in full blast trying to clear her mind. She was listening to 'Lies of the beautiful people' By sixx:Am

While in her lalal land she didn't notice her bedroom door open up and didn't felt the two bunnies being places on her bed.

_**Hidan and Itachi's POV**_

"What is this bitch listening to?"Hidan squealed in her bunny form. "Hn" is all Itachi said. Hidan started growling. Currently Itachi and Hidan were at each side of Ave trying to get comfotable. Ave was facing where Hidan is. _Bzzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz_

Ave's phone started to vibrate which made Ave spaz out. "Ahhhhh" she yelled when she felt something fall ontop of her when she fell from the bed. "What the fuck?,when the hell did i get these on my bed?" she said while looking at a very pissed off white bunny while the black one just looked at her tried to shove the bunnies but they weren't moving at all. She gave up and when they fell asleep she holded them and tried to look at her phone which said there was one a missed called. 'who the fuck calls people at 2 in the morning ugh FML' she thought to herself trying to get comfortable. The music long ago went away wgen she fell and the earbuds just fell out and now the room was quite. She tried to put the bunnies on the bed away from them but the bunnies unconcuiously holded on to her shirt. 'Greaaat just my luck' Ave thought to herself. Soonly Ave and the bunnies went back to sleep.

**So how was the story my homies well please review and if you want to can you guys help me out how to name them for the next chapter since I suck at naming anything Well hopefully this story was long enough well ttyl **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Hewwo :3 my awsomly awesome people thank you for the people that put me in their story it means a lots ME ish a happy Panda ^.^ now onto the story. I tried to make it long (Dats what she said lol) well hope you enjoy this chappy**

It was a quite morning till Eve and Ave woke up late.

**Ave POV**

"Fuck a monkey I'm late!" Ave yelled while jumping out if the bed and taking a quick shower and changing in her bathroom. Trying to quickly brush her teeth and brush he hair which is kind of frizzy since she got too lazy to straighten her hair yesterday. Once ahe got of the bathroom she saw the black and white bunnies on the floor growling at her once she came out of yhe shower. She ignored them and quickly grabbed her cellphone and her book bag and quickly tries to pit her contact lenses. "Fuck i juts poked my eye" She yelled whilst covering her right eye. The black bunny looked at her weirdly. The white one was looking all over her room looking at her various posters. She finally made out of her room but quickly came back. "Shoes i fucking forgot my shoes she quickly went to the side of her bed and grabbed her converse and tried to slip them on but since they were high tops it was kind of hard. Finally she finished and slammed the and left.

**Eve's POV**

Eve finally waked up to the sun's ray since it's near the ending of the school year the sun comes out more earlier because of daylight savings time. "No i can't be late i can't go to lock out again i don't want to go to detention ugh" Eve yelled while running to the bathroom in the hallway and quickly doing what she needs and changing in there too. Once she got out she ran/stomped to her room getting her book bag and shoes and finally her cellphone. Before she left she put on her contacts since her and Ave are the only ones that doesn't have the greatest eyesight in the world. She and Ave met up downstairs.

**Normal POV**

Ave and Eve were running all over the kitchen looking for food. You can see an almost empty fridge with all the contents all over the kitchen floor. "I need my fucking pop tart where the hell is it!" Ave yelled at an empty cabinet.

"I need my monster where is it i can't survive 1st block without it." Eve said looking at every corner of the empty fridge. "Wait where the hell is Camille and Maci?" said Ave when she slumped on the ground. "Argh probably in school" Eve said giving up trying to find her monster drink. "Lets' just fucking leave since we are going to be god damned late"

"Yea" Eve replied getting off the floor going towards their door and finally leaving.

The Akatsuki heard the door close and they all left the rooms that they were in and went downstairs where their leader was.

"Who the fuck wakes up this Jashin damned early?" Hidan asked while slowly hopping down the stairs "Hidan shut up" Kakuzu said while shoving Hidan down the stair case. "Hahahahaha well my morning isn't shitty anymore" squeaked a blue bunny "Shut the fuck up Kisame or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin" Hidan yelled/squeaked "I like to see you try bunny" Kisame said before laughing his blue bunny ass off.

"You're a bunny too Kisame" Itachi said while gracefully hopping down each step towards Kisame and Hidan we at. "Thanks for killing my mood" Kisame whined to Itachi "Hn" Itachi just left them and went to the mini circle of bunnies near the leader. "Hahaha take that you bitch, who is a bunny here too you are you blue bunny" Hidan squeaked at Kisame. "Pfft whatever" Kisame said leaving Hidan all alone in the bottom of the steps. "Hey don't leave me here all alone you bitch" squeaked Hidan hopping towards the other Akatsuki members.

"As all you may know we are currently bunnies" Pein the leader said "Tell us something we don't know" Hidan huffed. Pein glared at Hidan. Hidan became quite. Pein resumed with his talking. "As i was saying we are currently bunnies and we all don't know why and livings with these girls are out best chance of living in this strange world with people stuck inside of boxes which entertain these girls." Pein stated

"They must be loaded for people to just entertain them when the girls want to hehehehe, i like them already" Kakuzu smiled wickedly. Hidan rolled his eyes. "As i was saying these girls are our only chance of survival in this world and since they know what the Akatsuki they must know we are wanted criminals and know the extent of what we will do to them if they ratted us out to law" All the bunnies except Pein nodded to their leader. "I want each and every one of you to learn as much information about rhe girls you are sharing a room with" stated Pein. The Akatsuki bunnies nodded. "I want all of you to go to each if the rooms you were last night and find information on them now" The Akatsuki bunnies hopped upstairs and went to their rooms.

"So today class we are going to learn polynomials" Ave's and Camille's teacher said while writing on the white board the examples of polynomials. Ave was slowly falling asleep and Camille was rolling her eyes at Ave's behavior. 'Sometimes i think I'm a mother to her than a sister' Camille thought to herself while writing down thw polynomial on the board on her notebook. Ave had her arms under her head to make a pretend pillow so she can sleep. **BEEP BEEP BEEP **signaled to first bell for class change. Ave shot out of her seat "I swear to God it wasn't me it was Pikachu" Ave said to Camille. "Yea because Pikachu is always to blame" "But its true Pikachu is playing a mind game with you! tou don't realize it because you are under Pikachu's control" Ave flailed her arms trying to prove her point. Camille rolled her green eyes at Ave's antics.

Ave and Camille had every class together and science class was the only class where the four adopted sister are in the same class. Right now they were heading toward their language arts class. They walked into their class and took their seats.

**Eve and Maci's POV**

Eve and Maci have every class together too. They are currently in their social studies class. Eve was doodling in her notebook and Maci was listening to her iPod secretly hiding her ear buds in her long brown hair. The social studies teacher was showing a power point about the Aztec era and what not. Finally the bell ringed and Eve and Maci headed toward their next class which was Art class. Eve looked around the room with her black cloned eyes and trying to find her other two sisters but she couldn't find them at all. So she catches up with Maci which wasn't hard to find her since she was wearing all black and her pale skin popped out from her outfit. Eve ran toward her and finally catches up to her. "So ready for art class huh because i am I can't wait so i can finally finish my painting it's going to be like epically awesome" Eve said with enthusiasm practically jumping off her shoes. "Can you please be quite for a while Eve I'm getting a headache" Maci said while rubbing her temples. "Sorry, Eve is very sorry really really sorry" Eve started to give a puppy dog look with her black eyes boring into Maci's. "I'm really sorry Eve i didn't mean to snap at you but today is just not my day I'm sorry" Maci apologized "It's okay" Eve smiled and started rambling about how her painting will be epic. 'Sometimes i wish i could be cheerful and hyperactive like her, i have to stop brooding or else I'm going to be a female version of Itachi' Maci chuckled at the thought. Maci and Eve made it to their art class. They tooked out the projects that they were working on. Eve started to work on her painting which was a landscape painting with brightful colors sprouting from various places and deep green trees surrounding a pond where there were lililads on the stilled water.

While Eve was painting Maci took out her painting which was a calmed, peaceful painting with the moon shining brightly on a pond with a bridge crossing over the stilled waters that shined brightly with the moonlight. Maci was proud of her drawing but she is too modest to boast about it. "Class time to clean up and let your painting out to dry till tomorrow" The art teacher said giving the students their directions. Eve and Maci put their paintings at their designated area. Soonly the belled ringed to go to their last class which was Science.

Ave and Camille were already in their seat next to each other soonly Maci and Eve sat across from the. Facing one another.

"So what is up my sistas" Ave said while trying to be a gangsta. Camille and Ave rolled their eyes. "Nothing much bruh just chillin like a villain" Eve replied trying to be a gangsta too. Ave and Eve laughed at themselves. "Hey where my fucking skittles are me wants some" Ave said huffing.

"Here don't drop them" Maci said passing over a bag of skittles. Ave tried to open the package but it wouldn't open. "I'll get some scissors" Camille said searching through her book bag.

**Clack Clack Clack **was the sounds of thousands of skittles all over the floor. Camille saw next to her and saw Ave trying to cover her desk so the skittles won't run away.

"Ave i want this mess to be cleaned up before you are going to leave class!" The teacher said "Well okay" Ave said trying not to giggle (1)

**Itachi and Hidan's POV**

"What the hell are Guns and Roses?" Hidan looking around Ave's room

"Hn" was the only reply that Hidan can get out of Itachi. "You're no help at all bitch" Hidan kept looking around the room. 'What the fuck too much posters in her fucking room, what the fuck is Linkin Park, Slipknot and the GazettE? this chick must be on crack or something' Hidan thought to himself looking at all the posters in her room.

Ave's room is lime green with a twin bed on the right wall with a slipknot poster over her head and some other band posters. There were random Hello Kitty stuff of her bed like plushies and a pillow her walls were practically covered in posters and photos of her sisters and some of her other friends at school.

Itachi on the other hand wasn't staying on one poster and wondering what it was he was trying to find information about Ave. From what he concluded she can be violent from looking at the posters at her walls that looked a bit disturbing. But at the same time he concluding that she could be harmless from the hello kitty stuff and other cute and adorable things scattered around her room. Itachi was confused at his finding but he will stay on guard since the girl is unpredictable.

"Let's report to the leader, Hidan" Itachi said heading out the open door. Hidan fallowed quietly for once.

**Zetsu and Tobi's POV**

"Tobi loves the smell that Maci's pillows give off" Said Tobi while cuddling to Maci's pillow. "Tobi, may i need to remind you we're looking for information about the girl,** there's no fucking time to be slacking Tobi!"** Zetsu's bad side snarled at Tobi. Tobi hopped to the floor instantly. "Tobi is very sorry Zetsu-senpai" Tobi said Zetsu just nodded. Tobi looked at every shiny thing that Maci had.

Maci had a girlish room it had hot pink walls had tons of plushies of hello kitty, Pokémon plushies, and crack and bonkey plushies. She had posters of sceneries Mostly from Hot Topic and Spencer's. Tobi looked at all of them amazed by all of it. 'Aww Tobi thinks this yellow mouse is so cute' Tobi squealed and cuddled up to a Pikachu plushy.

Zetsu scanned the room and thought this girl was harmless and wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Let's go back to leader and report what we found" Zetsu said looking at Tobi cuddling up to a yellow mouse 'Never mind' Zetsu thought he doesn't even hear me.

**Kisame and Deidara POV**

"Well this room looks different then what i saw last night" Kisame looking at room that looked like a tornado passed through.

The walls were a sky blue color. There were posters of bands like the devil wears Prada, A skylit drive, and Escape the fate.

"I wonder who those people are" Deidara asks looking at the posters through his one blue eye. "Hmmm doesn't matter as long we find something about her"

Deidara stared at one painting that was just splattered with paint of different colors. 'Hmmm she likes art so she can't be evil hm' Deidara thought to himself captured by the art. Kisame looked all over the room well the places that didn't look like it got hit by a tornado. All Kisame saw was posters, art paintings, clothing all over the floor some empty bottles of Monster energy drinks and random discarded sketches on notebook paper that looked like it missed the trash can by a couple of inches.

Soon they got tired of looking at everything and left Eve's room.

**Kakuzu and Sasori POV**

They made it to Camille's room which relatively was pretty normal different from the other rooms this room looked a bit matured then the others but you can still see that it is a teenager that lives here with different colors everywhere and random plushies everywhere.

"I'm not surprised that this room isn't messed up, she is a bit mature for her age" Kakuzu stated

"I guess she has to be since she has sister that act like little kids except for Maci, and for Ave and Eve they are like female versions of Hidan and Tobi" Sasori said looking around the room "Great what the world needs another Hidan and Tobi" sighed Kakuzu.

They looked around the room and saw nothing that could tell them where they were at but they concluded that Camille would not be a threat seemingly that she is the most mature person in the house.

Kakuzu and Sasori soon went downstairs to meet everyone up.

**Girls POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP the end of the bell ringed Ave and Eve woke up in a start and saw that Maci and Camille were already out the door.

"Hey wait for us" Ave and Eve yelled in unison

"Ave you have to stay afterschool and clean up the mess that you made" The teacher said eyeing Ave

"Damn" Ave huffed under her breathe a looked of defeat crossed her face "Well meet you later Eve tell Camille and Maci that i have to stay afterschool" Eve nodded and left "Fuck my life" Ave said grabbing the broom. "What was that Ave" the teacher said "Nothing Mr.G" Ave said hissed Ave through a fake grin.

**Akatsuki**

"Well what was the information that you guys gathered" Pein stated looking at Hidan and Itachi

"The bitch is crazy" Hidan said not caring what he said "What he meant he said the girl is unpredictable" Itachi said not showing any emotion. Pein nodded "What about you two?" he said looking at Kisame and Deidara

"Well we know is that she is unpredictable too there wasn't too much too gather since her room looked like it got hit by a tornado" Kisame stated "And she likes art hm" Deidara said happily. Pein nodded. "What about the girl Maci can we trust her Zetsu? Wait where is Tobi?" Pein said looking a bit ticked off. "Well leader-sama Tobi stayed in Maci's room cuddling up to one of her yellow mousses" Zetsu said "I'm not going to ask why and answer the question"

"Maci can be trusted she looks more stable then Ave and Eve. "That's good news and what about the girl Camille?"

"She certainly is more mature than all of the other girls she is really protective to the other girls, like a mother which means she can be trusted because i bet she never want to pit the other girls in harm's way" Kakuzu said

"That's good so it's a 50/50 chance we can trust these girls but you three he said towards Hidan, Itachi, and Zetsu. I want you guys to keep a close attention to the girls Ave and Eve seemingly that they are unpredictable and cannot be trusted yet." The three of them nodded.

**Girls POV**

"So what happened to Ave?" Camille asked. The three girls were currently walking home.

"Well um you see she can clean up the skittles that she dropped and had to stay after school" Eve said "Oh ok" Camille replied.

"Where did i leave the keys at?" Camille said frustrated as she was currently searching through her book bag trying to find the keys "Oh found it hehehe". Camille unlocked the door and saw that all the bunnies were all over the living room.

The Akatsuki heard the yelling of Camille about her lost keys and them soonly dispersed from the circle and went to random places in the living room. Currently Hidan was on the couch pawing at said couch, Itachi was on the floor next to a window, looking out of it. Pein was on the 2nd step of the stairs closely watching the rest of the Akatsuki; Konan was the floor pretending to sleep. And the rest of the bunnies were on the couch or on the floor looking around.

"When did bunnies learn to open doors, I thought i closed my door this morning?" stated Camille looking suspiciously at the two rabbits that were in her room.

"That's because they are ninja bunnies fighting evil with carrot swords of doom mwahahaha" Eve yelled scaring all the bunnies

"Shit they found us out" Hidan yelled at the leader.

"Don't do anything yet stupid Hidan" Kakuzu said looking at Eve suspiciously.

"Eve i swear you are in crack or on something else you been watching way to much spy movies" Maci said while hitting Eve in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for" Eve whined while rubbing the back of her head. " One for being an idiot and second for scaring the bunnies, look at them their eyes loom like they're going to pop out" Maci said "Pfft whatever"

"Imma eat i didn't eat lunch today" Camille went to the Kitchen.

"Who the fuck did all of this" Camille yelled from the kitchen.

"Not me" Eve yelled running up to her room but got stopped by a bunny blocking her way.

The bunny was looking at her his unblinking eyes staring at her.

"Please move out of my way, i mean she cussed she never cusses unless she's really piss. The copper colored bunny still hasn't change from his position; the bunny was currently blocking Eve's room. "Wait why am i talking to a bunny, I'm just gonna go in" "Eve! Get your ass down here NOW" Camille yelled from downstairs. Eve heard footsteps going up the stairs. A strike of fear crosses through Eve's face.

"Yo i am back you bitches" said a voice once the door was slammed.

"It was Ave's fault" yelled Eve running to her room. The bunny latched onto Eve's leg. "Ahhh the bunny is attacking me" Eve yelled dragging her foot downstairs.

"Wait what the fuck what's my fault, i just came here for one fucking second and automatically everything is my fault" Ave said taking her ear buds off where loud music was coming from.

"I guess seemingly you always get in trouble in science class" Stated Maci while she was currently reading a book with Itachi in her lap. She subconsciously stroked his fur from time to time. "But it's only science class in all the other fucking classes I'm a fucking angel" Ave exclaimed while flailing her arms "That's because you are always asleep" "But still I'm not getting into trouble" Ave pleaded.

All the Akatsuki bunnies except for Pein and Itachi were looking at the argument between Ave and Maci and Camille and Eve.

"Hmmm interesting" Kisame said

"How?" Sasori asked looking a bit puzzled "Oh nothing it's fun to see drama from time to time ya know" Kisame said looking at the arguments. Sasori sweat dropped. 'I thought he will going to say something useful 'Sasori thought to himself.

"You think this is going to end well?" Kakuzu asked Hidan

"Hell no bitch, i wanna see a cat fight!" Hidan said while hopping up and down on the couch like a little kid waiting for his prize.

"Look i didn't do it per say it was mostly Ave's fault." Eve states while trying to shake off Pein off her leg.

"The fuck you said bitch" Ave yelled from the living room to the kitchen

"Hey you emptied out the cabinets looking for you freakin pop tart. Eve yelled from the kitchen.

"What the fuck, but i need to fucking remind you that you empty out the whole fucking fridge looking for you fucking monster" Ave yelled she started going to the kitchen kitchen.

**Well i left yall a cliffy is there going to be a cat fat between Ave and Eve that Hidan anxiously wants to see well Review please and wait for the next chappy. Until BYE!**

**That part with the skittles was actually true last year in my freshman year a girl had a bag of skittles and she couldn't open them so I offered to open it but I opened it up wrong and the skittle bag exploded. The girl started to laugh so did I and my Friend Casey. Well ummm yea the teacher didn't like me from that day on. Well that girl actually became one of my best friends and I became a friend aunt since she has a kid. Well just wanted to tell you that. Yea never ever trust me with a bag of skittle EVA or bad stuffles happens :3**

**P.S if you guys want to name some of the Akatsuki bunnies just pm me or review it will help me lots and lots I promise I will give you the credit in my next story that will be the naming the bunnies chapter Please and thank you ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! And it's been since live ever I don't why I stopped I guess I was adjusting to high school but it's been a year I think and now I'm going to my Junior year J like finally after 2 years of high school I'm almost done! Well its summer vacation so imma update as much as possible J! So let the chappy begin :D

Ave started to stomp towards the kitchen but got stopped by Maci and the black bunny.

"Get the fuck out of the way Maci"Ave said.

Ave was seething today wasn't her day she had to clean up the whole science class and now she had to take the blame from something she didn't entirely do.

"No Ave she's you sister you have to learn how to control your temper" Maci said calmly, trying to cool down the situation she didn't want a fight to really happen. "What I don't fucking have a temper" Ave said "Yes you do and I'm not going to sugar coat it, because what sister would I be if I would be lying to you and you never learning the truth, huh"? Maci slowly took Ave to the couch and started trying to cool her down.

"Here" Maci handed a pop tart to Ave. "Awwww thanks you this is what I needed." Ave started to unwrap the foil covering it and started munching it.

In the kitchen

"Eve I know that you and Ave did all of this and you two need to accept the responsibility"

"But but but" Eve mumbled "Eve please just don't argue with me I love you and all but I'm too young to be acting like a mother towards you and Ave please clean up this mess with Ave okay?" Camille calmly states while rubbing at her temples leaving the kitchen. "Wait how did you know it was us? "Eve asked "Because you and Ave were the only ones that woked up later than me and Maci" Camille left.

Finally Pein let go of Eve's leg and fallowed Camille.

"What the fuck what happened to my cat fight?" Hidan whined

"Shut up" Kakuzu said

Camille went to her room not knowing that the copper colored bunny was following her. When Camille finally went on her bed she saw the bunny climbed onto her stomach just lying there.

"Remind me bunny to buy pop tarts and Monsters from now on, Ave and Eve start to go edge and want to start fights for no complete reason" The bunny nodded its head. Camille had a puzzled looked on her face. "You understand me?" He nodded his head. "Well I like you already" Camille chuckled to herself 'Great I'm talking to a bunny' "I forgot to name you ummm I would name you Pein since your fur color reminds me of his hair color and you seem to be the leader of these bunnies downstairs. Pein nodded

'She can't be a threat she will do anything to keep her sisters safe. Pein thought to himself.

Somehow Pein feels he can trust Camille could be that the both of them have to take care of a group.

'She has to deal with female versions of Hidan and Tobi that's tiring enough' Pein thought to himself.

"Guess I have to clean the fucking kitchen" Ave left to the kitchen where she met up with Eve.

"Hey I'm sorry Ave with picking a fight with you I just don't know what happened to me" Eve said apologetically "Nah no sweat, it's all cool now we were on edge from not having our normal breakfast" Ave said waving it off. "Are you sure that you are okay? Eve said while picking up the food that she threw on the ground earlier this morning.

While Ave and Eve were making up in the kitchen Maci was left all alone by herself in a living room full of bunnies. It was 8'o clock and Ave and Eve had a mini food fight thinking they wouldn't get caught but they did because their luck just sucks.

Camille came downstairs to get some food since she hasn't eaten since this morning. Her bright hazel eyes scanned the living room with Pein in her arms. 'Everything seems normal' she thought to herself

"Fuck it went on my eye" Ave hissed out through clenched teeth. She hated to show weakness in any form.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit your eye"

"Heheheh take that" Ave threw pudding at Eve. At that moment Camille decides to go to the kitchen to get bits.

SPLAT

"I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead" Ave kept repeating that verse to herself. "Ave come here" "I can't but please leave a message after the beep BEEEEPPPP" Ave tried to leave but Camille grabbed her at the back of her shirt. "I'm really fucking sorry from the bottom of my heart I swear to God, Jesus, and virgin de Guadalupe or whatever religion you believe in that I didn't mean to hit you at all." Ave pleaded

Hidan was next to Ave seeing what the commotion was about. "You heathen" Hidan squeaked to Ave

"In all honesty I'm really sorry"Ave did a puppy dog face with her brown eyes showing that she wasn't playing around. "Well okay since she swore" Camille said wiping the substance off her face. "But I want this kitchen clean got it" "Umm yea sure we going to try to. "Ave said.

Camille left and went upstairs it was getting late and she had some homework to do.

Ave and Eve barely came out the kitchen and it wasn't helping that Hidan latched onto Ave's leg. "Get off of me you snowball" Ave said shaking her leg up and down. 'No you heathen you must be punished' Hidan thought to himself. "Did we even name them yet?" Ave said still shaking Hidan off her leg.

Eve was yawning a bit. "Huh? I don't think so." "Then lets name them now" Ave squealed yanking Eve towards the room and found Maci on the couch. "Maci we are going to name them right now before we forget them" Ave ran upstairs to get Camille bit the door was locked when she tried to turn the knob. "Damn well she going to miss the fun in naming them." Ave huffed and turned on her heel and went downstairs. Ave walked downstairs and saw Maci and Eve on the couch with the bunnies circling them. Hidan saw Ave and jumped on her leg. "Ahhh get the fuck off" Ave yelled shaking her leg but resulted in failure. Ave sighed. "Pfft whatever I give up" "Hey I told ya that the bunny loves you" Eve said giggling "Eve shut it" Ave glared at her. "Jeez lighten up, you too sour sometimes" Eve contorted "What I am not, im just special" Ave crossed her arms and pouted "Awww I can't get mad at you for long you're too adorable" Eve glomped her to the floor "I'm not adorable now get off of meh" Ave barely squeaked out "Fine fine" Eve got off and saw a squashed bunny on Ave's leg.

"Umm is it alive" Maci asked seeing a squished white bunny "argh I don't know, Ave poke it" Eve suggested. Ave poked it with her finger on it tummy. Hidan jumped on her arm. "Fuck its alive!" Ave yelled "get it off, get it off" Ave squealed/yelled while swinging her arms and running around the house. Maci and Eve just stood there not doing anything.

Three to five minutes passed before they heard another yell. "Ahhhh the fucking bunny puked on meh" Ave whined. Eve and Maci saw Ave before their eyes and saw a green faced Ave with puke all over her arm and a bunny on her arm. "Well um he stopped"Ave shrugged. "Ugh I don't feel so good" Ave said covering her mouth. "Hey are you okay your face is turning pale" Maci said touching Ave' forehead. "Maybe" Ave replied "Well that's good" Maci replied returning to the couch. Before Maci could look up to see Ave. Ave rushed to the nearest bathroom and puked out all her contents leaving the bunny on the floor.

"Ugh I just been having a shitty day, what else could go wrong" Ave said to herself while flushing the toilet and washing her mouth and hands.

Ave came back to the living room. Everyone looking at her. "Ummm I blame the bunny"Ave replied, shrugging her shoulders. Maci and Eve sighed. "You have to clean him up ya know" Eve said smirking. "What! No way not now maybe tomorrow or something." she said grabbing Hidan and looking at him. "Or maybe in second thought I will" she said looking disgusted at the bunny covered in vomit. Ave carried Hidan to her bathroom.

"Well now that's over time to name the bunnies" Eve squealed looking at all the bunnies. Maci sighed. She can only imagine what Eve is going to name them. Eve picked up Zetsu. "Imma name you Oreo "Eve said "Wait, why?" Maci said "Well look at him he's black and white just like an Oreo" Eve replied setting Oreo down on the floor. 'What's an Oreo' Zetsu thought to himself. Eve actually was naming all the bunnies since Maci didn't care, Ave was in the bathroom and Camille was locked up in her room and what not. Next was Deidara. "Hmmm I don't know what to name you" Eve was thinking really hard. "Ooo I know Lemon Head" "You named it after the candy?" Maci questioned "Mmmmhmmm" Lemon head looked pissed. 'I am not a lemon head' Deidara said squeaking while the other akatsuki members giggle a little especially Kisame who was busting a gut on the floor. Deidara went to tackle him. "Hey no killing each other except us "Eve said pointing at Maci and herself. Maci sighed "No fighting, period" Maci said shaking her head. 'Too young to be playing mall cop' Eve looked at her with a dark cloud covered over Maci's head. 'I'm just going to scootchie over hear, don't want what she has' so eve moved all the way to the other side of the couch. Lemon drop and Kisame were still glaring at each other. "Now it's your turn" Eve grabbed Kisame and put him on her lap. "Gosh you are heavy" 'Hmmm what to name him?" Eve startes to think tapping her chin a few times. "Argh sushi?...yea sushi cuz you are blue and remind me of Dori from Finding Nemo and fish makes me think of sushi so off you go Sushi" She placed Sushi on the ground. Sushi started growling at the ground. "Well he's so grumpy" Eve said picking up Kakuzu. "You my friend shall be called brownie and off you go" she said dropping Kakuzu to the ground. 'Why she so rough?' Kakuzu thought to himself. Eve soonly grabbed Sasori. "You should be named red velvet" she said leaving it at the floor. And lastly she grabbed Konan. "You should be named Blueberry!" pointing at Konan. "And finally Orange" she said looking at Tobi. So far the Akatsuki aren't happy of what they got.

"!" They all heard a scream coming from Ave's bathroom. Maci and Eve ran upstairs barged into Ave's room and bathroom. And the sight they saw was Ave covered in puke water in the bathtub and a white bunny tackling her to death. Eve got a room temperature water bottle and poured it on Hidan, he instantly hopped off. "That fucking demon he tried to drown me!" she yelled at Eve and Maci. "I highly doubt you can drown in 2 ft. of water. Maci said picking Ave up. "Well fine but this bunny is evil I can't sleep with this demon near my bed maybe the other since he doesn't do anything but this "she said pointing at Hidan "I can't sleep imma be paranoid all night" she getting out of the bathtub. "Well tough luck we aren't got no room for him anywhere in this house so deal with it" Eve said. "Argh whatever just leave I have to take a fucking shower. "She said hotly. They soonly left and she grabbed Hidan and toweled dried him. "Demon" she said placing him down on her bed. She grabbed her pajamas and other necessaries and went to the bathroom and takes a shower. 'Damn she is funny as hell when she is pissed' Hidan said looking around the room. 'What the fuck is this' he said looking though her video games. 'Probably nothing' he went on her desk and found her phone he went through it and found nothing that peaked his interest. 'Fuck how you work this' he said trying to get the password lock off.

After five minutes you heard the shower turn off. Hidan saw a fog of smoke coming from the door once the door opened. 'What the fuck did she try to burn her skin off?' he thought to himself, still on the bed trying to act all innocent. "Hey demon stops acting innocent cause you aren't." She said trying to shove the bunny off her bed. "Oh my God get off my bed" she whined trying to shove Hidan off the bed but he kept clinging on the sheets with his mouth. Ave noticed this. "Gross now I have demon bunny slobber over my sheets gee thanks" she said giving up and went to turn off the lights and walked back to her bed. "I swear imma kill my sister ughh" she whined trying to fall asleep.

After two hours Ave still couldn't fall asleep and Hidan found his way to her chest and slept there. She looked down at him and her eye twitched. 'Just what I needed a bunny trying to kill me is sleeping on my chest' she thought to herself as she tried to grab her phone. 'Almost there' her fingers were lightly touching her phone till she grabbed it and plugged in her headphones. 'Yes!' she started listening to music kind of loudly because that's how she likes it. In 10 minutes Hidan started waking up and he heard a sound coming from above him and saw Ave having something in her ears and her hand covering her eyes. It looks like she fell asleep. 'She is quite annoying when she's asleep for once' he started crawling to her neck to grab her headphones but when he touched her bare neck he jumped she was freezing cold.

Well here is chappy 6 and I'm going to upload chapter 7 later if I'm still awake its 6am right now soo yeaa xD


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

**I'm back again and will try to update frequently instead like once every 9 months xD well here you go chapter 6 :D**

All Ave saw was a cloud of smoke and whole lot of pressure on her body. Once the smoked cleared out she saw that a guy was on her. "Ahhhh get the fuck off" she yelled and pushed him off. Camille came in running and all she saw was Ave throwing her plushies and her pillows at a naked guy on her floor who had silver hair. Pein followed Camille toward all the screaming. 'What did Hidan do this time?' he thought to himself. And what he saw was Hidan naked on the floor with no shame and Camille holding back Ave from killing Hidan. "Get the fuck out of my room!" Ave yelled "Make me" Hidan yelled back. Ave struggled to get out but coudnt because Camille's grip coudnt loosen up. Pein crawled to Camille and pawed at her leg. Camille grabbed Pein and let him sit on her shoulder still holding on to Ave. Pein instantly noticed a coldness radiating off of Ave. "Leader-sama let the bitch hold you I think she can turn us all back to normal" Hidan said. Camille stopped and let Ave go. Ave ran got her Pikachu and started to beat the crap out of Hidan. "Ow ow that hurts you bitch" he said between beating.

"Well good you were a pain in the ass when you were a bunny" She said

"Ave stop we need answers from all of them" Ave stopped and Hidan looked relieved. Pein started hopping towards Ave, she grabbed him and holded him against her. He started shivering violently till he started to feel a burning sensation. Then a cloud of smoke envelpoed Ave's room again. Pein stood their naked and what not. Ave and Camille covered their eyes. "Umm you should like grab a towel in my bathroom" Ave said still covering her eyes. Pein went to her bathroom and grabbed two towels one for Hidan and the other one for himself. Once they were decent enough they uncovered their eyes and saw the two of them just standind there. "Mind telling us why you were bunnies?" Camille asked still kind of shocked since moments ago her bunny was well a bunny and not a human.

"We arn't exactly sure,all we remember was smoke in our base and then here we are" Pein spoked. Camille just nodded trying to make sense of the situation. "Eve grab the rest of the bunnies" Pein said to her. She went out of the room and in a couple of minutes she had bunnies attached to her body. "Here you go" she said putting them down on the bed. "Now touch my subordinates so they can go back to normal" Pein said to her "Umm touch your what? What the fuck does subordinates mean I dont see any fucking submarines around here" Ave said looking around the room. Camille facepalmed.

"Just hug the bunnies Ave" Camille said calmly "Wait me?" she exclamied

"Yes you" Pein said sounding irritated

'Just my luck to hug the things I'm allergic too' Ave thought to herself "Fine fine" she said grabbing the bunnies one by one till everything you saw in the room was just a bunch of smoke. Everyone covered their eyes but then they heard a girl scream and they uncovered their eyes and saw that Konan was naked and try covering herself up by using her arms and legs. The guys just stared at her. "Oh my god here you go" Eve said tossing her a towel. Which Konan took gratefully. You heard groans from mostly every perverted male in the room. "Fucking pervs" Ave said

But then they realized that everymale except Pein and Hidan were naked. "Fuck imma go blind im leaving" Ave left before she heard a voice say 'Oh you wish you can get this' Ave snapped her head and looked at where the statement came from and saw a silver headed male. 'Oh this bitch is going to get it' she thought to herself grabbed her Pikachu but was stopped by Camille who gave her look and she stopped. Eve and Maci have already left the room and came back with towels still covering their eyes.

"You guys can open your eyes" Pein said. The four girls opened their eyes and saw that they were decent. Ave still gave death glares at Hidan who only in turned just smirked at her which irked her more. 'Fucking bitch' she thought too herself "Can we go downstairs" He said and Camille nodded which the Akatsuki members started walking downstairs but the four girls stayed back. "Is it me or do they look familiar?" Maci questioned to her sisters. "Holy fuck it just wasn't me" Ave said looking relieved "What should we do Camille?" Eve questioned "I don't know it's not like everyday you meet anime characters like on the regular basis" she said looking for a way to solve the problem. They heard footsteps walking up the stairs, all of them became quiet and were nervous as to what will happen to them.

"I don't want to talk to them at all they can kill us" Maci said "Well fuck us to get stuck with them" Ave said

"You were the one who started to beat the crap out if Hidan Ave" Eve said looking worried. "It's not like I thought he was actually them and that bitch had it coming anyway" she said looking at her Pikachu.

"What are we going to do they are criminals and they aren't suppose to be real to start out with anyway why do we have to get the box of bunnies" Maci exsaperated

"What happened to the footsteps?" Eve asked "We're fucked arn't we" Ave said while walking to outside the door to only see Kakuzu next to the open door. He just glared at her.

"Hey chikas we are fucked" Ave tried to run back to her room but Kakuzu already grabbed her.

"You four are coming with us" he said coldly while dragging Ave by the arm downstairs.

"Hey puto(1) you know I have fucking legs right" she said while getting dragged downstairs. He stopped. "Shut up before i sew your mouth shut" he said. She glared back but kept her mouth shut. Eve chased after Ave.

"Let her go she didn't do anything" Eve said grabbing Ave's leg 'No i have to deal with another one' Kakuzu growled at himself. He being him just dragged the both of them till they hit the living room where all the Akatsuki members were. They saw Kakuzu drag the girl who was a bad sailor mouth as Hidan and saw the other girl getting dragged by him back grabbing onto her foot.

"Here you go leader-sama" he said tossing the two girls onto the floor,waiting for the other two to get down stairs.

"Eve are you okay?" Ave asked concerned when she saw rug burn on Eve's arm. "Of course I am" she said grinning back. Ave smiled back. The both of them felt exrremely akward out of the four of them the two of them are the only ones who hate being stared at since they were always diffrent. They were always judged by to what their skin color looks like,to what they act,how they dress and what they listen too. They hated being the center of attention even though they were the loudest out of the four of them.

After a while Camille and Maci came downstairs. Maci looking nervous while Camille being the most level headed one was hiding her nervousness.

"Finally you two have arrived" Pein said

"What do you guys want" Camille said. Pein smirked surprised that she was bold enough to get straight to the point. "We want to know how you know about us Kakuzu informed me that you know about our where abouts" he said " We know nothing other then you guys being the Akatsuki from the show we watched one time" Total lie they practically watch it religiously everyday so they knew more then what she was letting on. Pein looked at her for a while to think that she was telling the truth. "I will trust that you are telling the truth but what is this show that you are talking about" "It's a anime called Naruto and you guys are in the second half which is the shipudden one and that is all we know" Camille lied she coudnt reveal that they know everything knowing they can kill them for having too much information on them. "I trust that you are telling the truth" he said eying her. "I am" she said confidently. He saw that she didn't look suspicious. 'I just have to trust her for now' he thought.

"What are we going to do with the bitches?" Hidan asked

Ave's eye twitched she was opened her mouth but Maci's mouth covered it. "mo he malling a mitch"she yelled but was muffled. She just glared at him ' I just to beat the shit out of him' Ave thought to herself. Eve looked around the room and noticed that everyone was still in their towels and blushed but hid it while looking at the floor.

"We are going to keep them alive they are going to help us with something." Pein ordered, they all knew what he meant. "Girl with brown hair i want you to tell us where we are" Pein ordered Camille. " You are in Charlotte,North Carolina" she said calmly he looked confused. "In mother fucking America" Ave Piped in. All of them still looked confused. "In north America" Eve chirped. Still confused. "On land" Ave said.

"We know we are on fucking land bitch" Hidan told to Ave. "Well sorry my bad you whore but you all looked like we were in mother fucking Atlantis" she yelled at him. Eve grabbed her hand telling her to calm down. "The hell you called me bitch" he said walking towards her. "You heard me I didn't stuttered" "This bitch is going to get it" he said grabbing her by her shirt and slamming her up the wall. "Tell me what you called me bitch" he said "You see, what I said was you are a whore" she said staring at his eyes. 'He has really pretty ey-what the fuck am i saying this guy is a pain in the ass' she scowled to herself. "Now you are going to get it you fucking bitch" he said bringing his fist up and was about the punch her. "Let her down Hidan we need them to be alive for our circumstances" Pein ordered. Hidan dropped her to the floor with a thud. 'I'll give her guts for standing up to md' Hidan thought to himself as he walked back next to Kakuzu.

"Ave are you okay?" Eve said rushing to Ave's side. "Huh, of course I'm fine" she said giving a grin

Back to Pein he was still trying to understand what Ave,Camille,and Eve said about North Carolina. 'We are in a diffrent universe' he said but why are their chakra signals so wild if we are not in our universe' he thought to himself.

"Well i seems to me that we are in a diffrent universe" he said towards Camille 'she seems to be the most level headed one next to the girl with blonde hair (referring to Maci) but the girl with black hair is the most hot tempered one while the girl with the purple bangs is hyper but not as hyper as Tobi.' Camille nodded "What is your names" he ordered "My name is Camille,the girl with the blonde hair is Maci, Eve is the girl with purple bangs while the girl with black hair is Ave" she explained pointing towards each one. "Well Camille its seems that the four of you are going to be our guest till we find a way to get back home since we are going to be in a diffrent universe" he said Camille nodded again not knowing what to say.

"Do you by any chance having clothing we can borrow" Konan spoked up. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Don't look at me like that I am cold with just a towel on" she said. Everyone noticed that they were indeed still with a towel on. "Yea sure i think i still have clothing for everyone" Camille answered back still remembering that there was guy clothing in the attic before they moved in."

_"This isn't over, baby, don't believe a word they said! But then,She takes a moment to ponder,To wonder what could've been given another chance!To find a light in the darkness and a way out of this!If only she could see what I could see!" _A ringtone came out of nowhere. The Akatsuki members stiffened up when Ave pulled out her cellphone our of her pocket.

Ave looked at the phone and saw that it was on of her friends that she made out of her group of sisters. "Arn't you going to answer it, your ringtone is annoying me" Maci grumbled out. "How dare you say that about my men" she said petting her phone. "And no i don't feel like talking to her right now she is going to start bitching and moaning about her problems and I actaully don't want to hear about them right now" Ave said looking at her phone waiting for her to stop calling but once hang up she did she kept calling again. "Bitch what do you want from me" she said yelling and yelling at her phone. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Answer it I don't want to hear anymore screamo" Maci yelled "Fine bitch" Ave answered it and put on the most fakest happiest Hello she ever did. "Hello" she said chirply but her faced looked as though she was ready to kill someone. "Sorry my phone was in silent thats why i didnt pick up, uh huh,sorry to hear that,damn that sucks,yea you can call me anytime byebye" Ave said to get off the phone. Finally Ave got off the phone.

"Oh my god finally she hanged up" Ave exasperated. "What did she said this time" Maci asked "Nothing I'll tell you later" seeing a bunch of eyes looking at her.

"What is that un" Deidara asked

"Oh it's a phone" Ave replied. she saw that he had a puzzled face. "It's a device you use to communicate with other people" she said. He nodded his head. "Oh my god you sounded smart for once" Eve said laughing. "One more peep from you imma smack you" Ave glared at her. Eve kept quite.

It soonly started to get dark and it was around 10 o'clock. The Akatsuki members finally were in some clothing and asked the four girls a bunch of questions while still in the living room.

"What are we going to do with the sleeping arrangements" Maci asked

"I think how we were when we were still bunnies" Pein said

"Hell no!" Ave and Hidan yelled at the same time. 'They are sure alike' Everyone thought

"Deal with it" Pein and Camille said "What Camille you can't possibly think i can stay in the same room with that bitch right?" Ave said "Deal with it" she glared at her. Ave kept her mouth shut knowing if she pisses Camille off she is dead. "Fine"

"Okay everyone go to bed"

**Maci's POV**

I was starting to head to the staircase once before I was hugged from behind. "Tobi really likes Maci-san she is nice to Tobi" Tobi said hugging the breath out of Maci. "Please just call me Maci and I like you to Tobi" she said smiling. "Yay Tobi is very happy now" he let her go and started skipping up stairs to her room. Maci was confused by his hyperactive personality. "Trust me you get use to him **Now lets go" **Zetsu said grabbing her arm for her to walk faster. 'he doesnt have he weird venus flytrap in his head like when he was in the show' Maci thought to herself.

**Camille's POV**

'Finally some sleep, and no school tommorow thank god' Camille thought to herself 'what am I going to do with feeding and clothing all of them its going to be a lot of money we can't live off of the goverments means we have to get jobs which means our school grades might start to slip ahhh what am I going to do' Camille thought to herself. She finally reached to her room with Sasori and Kakuzu behind of her. She didnt even notice till her leg hit against the bed and she fell on her bed. 'when did i get here' she thought to herself. "well i can sleep on the window sill and you guys can share my bed since its big enough to hold two people" she said still thinking about her other problems. "It's fine but I rather sleep alone so im going to take the window sill" Kakuzu said taking his place on the window sill. "I'll sleep on the floor then" she said "There's no need for that I'm not going to do anything to you, now go to bed" Sasori said getting on her bed. "okay" she said slipping into her bed too.

**Eve's POV**

"Finally sleep!" she yelles running to her bed and getting the under covers. She was about to go to sleep but she felt a dip into her bed and looked and saw Kisame and he stared back at her. "Do you mind Deidara said he likes to sleep alone I can take up the floor if you want me to." Kisame asked awkardly . "It's okay but just a fair warning I move alot in my sleep" she said having a slight blush brushes on her cheeks. "Fine by me" he said getting under the covers and soonly they fell asleep.

**Ave's POV**

She stayed back to get something to drink. 'Great stuck with a bitch and an emo' she just wanted to sleep without Hidan starting something. She walked upstairs and saw that Itachi tooked up the windowsill and Hidan was in the bathroom. she turned off the lights and got comfy in her covers until Hidan decided to ruin it for her. "Bitch where am i suppose to sleep" he huffed "I don't know the fucking floor" she yelled back already grumpy from already getting sleepy. "Im not a fucking dog move over bitch" he said "No whore get the fuck away and sleep on the floor" she yelled back. His eye twitched. "The fuck you said,bitch" he yelled back "Oh you know what i said i didn't mumbled" she retorted. 'Deja vu much?' she thought. "You are asking for it bitch" he jumped on her. He looked at her in the eye. She stiffened up and broke the eye contact. he noticed and grabbed her face to make her look at her.

'Why is this bitch so cold it feels as though I'm touching an icecube' Hidan thought to himself making Ave look at her

"Get your fucking hands off of me,bitch" she said trying to look away. "What's wrong don't like it tough luck bitch" he said

Itachi was starting to get impatient with Ave's and Hidan's argument. He tought it was going to blow over but Ave had to talk back. 'It feels as though I'm babysitting little kids' he grumbled to himself. Hidan still hadn't let go of Ave's face. "Bitch get the fuck off, fine you can sleep on my bed I'll just sleep on the floor." she shoved him off and grabbed her Pillow,blanket,and her trusty Pikachu. "Fine suit yourself bitch" Hidan said plopped himself on her bed. She went to the middle of the room infront of the bed and layed down and cuddled to her pikachu. She soon fell asleep. Everything was fine till she started to move alot in her sleep and the movement woked up Itachi as he saw that Ave was completly shaking and moving alot in her sleep. 'She is not going to let me sleep will she' Itachi got fed up and got up and carried her to her bed and shoved the jashinst to make room for her. he went back and fell asleep. 'Finally some sleep' The house for once was quite

**There you go hopefully it was good enough I was tired when I wrote so maybe it sucked D: well thanks for reading ^-^ almost finish with the 7th chapter and I will post it as soon as I finish it yupsyups :D cause I be Sexy free&Single and ready to bingo xD damn i have to stop saying that xD until then here are your imaginary cookies :3 go ahead try them :D**


	7. Update

Well hello there :D im so sorry I hadn't updated in like 3 months I think? But I went to the beach for the rest of the summer and they didn't have internet D: I was like no -_- but I soon as I came back home I was like 'Imma go update husah ! but I had to reset my phone cause it was being stupid…and all the chapters I had written in my phone we gone D: but then school started and its my junior year of high school my teachers decided to plot against me and give me homework and my Literature&Film class decided to give us an essay to do -_- but im already writing again so hopefully I post a new story in like 3 or 4 day :D thank you reading/reviewing and the story alerts it really means a lot to me so thank you very mucho ^-^


End file.
